Pig Spawners
Pig Spawners were an item that, prior to their removal, were quite commonly encountered on 2b2t. History In Minecraft, the default state of a mob spawner is a pig spawner (for some reason). If you use the creative inventory, the give command, or an exploit to obtain a spawner in your inventory, when placed it will spawn pigs, unless you right click on it with a spawn egg to change the mob that it spawns, or use the setblock command to place a spawner of a specific type. Because of this, whenever 2b2t players used backdoors or other exploits to obtain spawner items, the only thing they could spawn was pigs. This was not entirely a bad thing, as pigs drop pork, which is one of the best food items in the game when cooked; and they can also be ridden, which is especially useful if you are using a hacked client that lets you move extremely fast while riding an entity such as a pig. Pig spawners were obtained and distributed by various players many times over the course of 2b2t history, but it wasn't until 2017, after several notable dupes occurred, that they became very common. When the donkey dupe and llama dupes happened, a large amount of players got extremely large quantities of pig spawners through the dupes. Groups such as the Peacekeepers and Spawnmasons used pig spawners extensively through the following months, using them in their bases (such as Rocket Town) and putting them all over frequently traveled areas for players to use to obtain food and a means of quick travel. During the summer of 2017 you could hardly go more than a few hundred blocks in the nether, especially within a few thousand blocks of 0,0, without encountering a pig spawner surrounded by grass blocks, with pigs wandering around in the area. At one point, in one of the more impressive accomplishments of the Peacekeepers, the nether highways near the center of the nether were completely encased in pig spawners and given grass block flooring, creating long corridors densely packed with thousands upon thousands of pigs. Removal The age of the pig spawners did not last long. Even before Hausemaster removed them, most of the pig spawners in the nether were destroyed by players. Eventually it became far more common to find a patch of grass where a pig spawner once was than a pig spawner itself. The ones in the overworld, just on the other sides of portals along the nether highways, tended to last longer, but eventually most of those were destroyed as well. Pig spawners very far out, or far from any axis, survived, but only until they were removed by Hausemaster himself. When Hausemaster introduced a plugin to remove pig spawners, it caused a rather large outcry, not only because the pig spawners were removed, but because other spawners were being removed as well. For a few days, if you loaded a chunk with any kind of spawner in it, not just a pig spawner, it would be deleted. Hausemaster quickly fixed the problem so that only pig spawners would get removed, but a lot of damage was done and many mob grinders were rendered useless. Because pig spawners are only removed upon loading the chunk they are in, or upon opening a chest or other storage item with them in it, it is possible that there are still pig spawners out there, in chunks that have not been loaded by anyone since Hausemaster removed them, and in chests that have remained unopened ever since. For example: on both the +X | +X +Z Highway and -Z highways, the World Border teams made extensive use of pigs and pig spawners. Because you could fit in the 1x2 space of the tunnels while riding a pig, the pigs could be used with entity speed to immensely improve travel times through the 3.75 million block long tunnels. Hundreds if not thousands of Pig Spawners are placed at regular intervals millions of blocks deep into the nether, and most of them will likely remain unloaded for some time. If there is ever a time that the plugin that bans spawners is disabled, these would not be effected if their chunks were loaded. Also, many players keep Shulkerboxes of pig spawners inside their enderchest and dupe stashes. Because the plugin cannot check until a chest is opened, those stacks of pig spawners remain safe in a sort of limbo state inside those shulkers, waiting for a time when the plugin fails or is removed and those items can exist in the world again. 2017-06-21 21.01.44.png|an enclave off the side of a highway, containing a spawner, an enderchest and a furnace 2017-06-10 21.36.36.png|a patch of grass where a pig spawner was once located 2017-05-14 00.32.58.png|a pig spawner in the nether 2017-06-19 21.43.36.png|a pig in a precarious position 2017-06-18 23.46.56.png|a bunch of pigs and pig spawners near the nether spawn 2017-06-18 23.35.12.png|IHackedWalmart about to murder a trespassing photographer (2017, colorized) Category:Exploit Category:Hacked Items Category:Items